Seedship
Seedship is a forum game on the Geometry Dash wiki created by 404 found. It is based on the mobile game of the same name. The players are in control of one colony ship sent out by its creators during a time of great danger to safeguard the continued existence of the various species of the creators' civilization. There will be various parts of the colony ship, which must be maintained in order to allow for the successful creation of a colony. There will be different events, ranging from blockades to extragalactic signals to radiation bursts to new sighted planets. The objective of the game is for the players to decide as a whole what should be done at every event. Some of them forces you to make a decision on which part gets damaged, while others give you the chance of an improvement at the risk of damage. The objective of this game is to find a suitable planet to create a colony that will prevent the extinction of the creators' species. In this storyline, the Cataclysm Machine has only been partially stopped and blasted outwards a field that destroyed most life in the galaxy that the colony ship is in, as well as in other dimensions and universes. Other civilizations from this and other franchises has also built their own colony ships as a last resort, and those have been activated. In the mobile game, there are a limited set of options. But here, the host will allow players to suggest solutions and vote with kudos instead. Ship info These are the default stats of the titular Seedship, as listed below. Some things, like the databases, can reach >100%. Others, like Hyperfuel or surface probes, can increase in number. Passengers/Cargo These are the living and non-living things that are residing inside the Seedship. *Colonists: 50,000 **The total amount of sapient organisms inside the colony ship. There are multiple species inhabiting the colony ship, but mostly humans and other humanoid ones. **Human: 18,000 (36%) ***Hairless primates who originated from Earth. Ever since the Great Expansion, humans left Earth and are now scattered throughout the Milky Way galaxy, making them one of the most common races. They prefer to live on planets with any green and/or yellow conditions. **Saurian: 9800 (19.6%) ***Carnivorous humanoid reptiles who originated from the planet Vulcanus. They possess immense physical power, and are able to live on moderate to extremely hot worlds. They can't withstand cold temperatures. They are able to survive on planets with very high gravity (but not extreme gravity) because of their strength. **Skean: 9300 (18.6%) ***Four-eyed humanoid birds from planet Heiria. They are best known for their love of grains (specifically, the oversized grains from their homeworld known as "Zopou Seeds"). They are able to fly at a high speed, and shoot piercing feathers at their enemies. Their excellent eyesight makes them great sharpshooters and scouts. They prefer planets with moderate to high atmosphere, and they enjoy low gravity. **Laiken: 2720 (5.44%) ***Amphibious, blue-skinned humanoids with gills and fins. They originated from planet Kenoa. They are omnivorous; their favorite foods are seaweeds and aquatic organisms. They are able to emit bioluminescence in the dark or at night, and their sharp claws are retractable and can be used to inject acidic venom into their foes. They prefer planets with high water level since they live in underwater cities, and they can live in both freshwater and saltwater. **Unnamed race 4: 2100 (4.2%) ***''description and condition preferences here'' **Unnamed race 5: 2050 (4.1%) ***''description and condition preferences here'' **Unnamed race 6: 1830 (3.66%) ***''description and condition preferences here'' **Unnamed race 7: 1480 (2.96%) ***''description and condition preferences here'' **Unnamed race 8: 1300 (2.6%) ***''description and condition preferences here'' **Unnamed race 9: 740 (1.48%) ***''description and condition preferences here'' **Unnamed race 10: 680 (1.36%) ***''description and condition preferences here'' *Cargo: 10,000 **The total amount of supplies the ship have. *Hyperfuel: 10 (use to instant jump to next planet with no chance of encounters). **The ship can expend 1 Hyperfuel to get to the next star system with nearly zero chance of encounters. The ship starts with 10 Hyperfuel and can find more via some encounters. Scanners These devices scan for information about a particular subject of the planet the ship is currently orbiting. Scanners can be upgraded from time to time. Upgraded scanners will show planets with better descriptors in their scanning category. However, damaged scanners might result in planets with bad descriptors. *Water Scanner: 100% **Scans for the water level on the planet. *Gravity Scanner: 100% **Scans for the gravity strength of the planet. *Temperature Scanner: 100% **Scans for the temperature level of the planet. *Atmosphere Scanner: 100% **Scans for the amount of breathable air on the planet. *Resources Scanner: 100% **Scans for the amount of resources on the planet. Resources are needed to build an advanced colony. *Navigation Scanner: 100% **Scans the nearby area for any incoming objects e.g. asteroids. Deployables These are autonomous machines that can be deployed for various purposes. *Surface probes: 20 **Used for exploring a planet in order to make sure it's safe. May be used on planets with perfect conditions to make sure there are no dangerous anomalies, or in case when the scanners are damaged and are unable to show the scan results. The Seedship can also deploy surface probes to check out the "anomalies". For example, a "possible structures" after a surface probe may result in "airtight caves", "regular geological formations", or "monumental ruins", to take a few examples. **Surface probes can be recovered most of the time. *Defense droids: 1000 **Used for defending the ship, such as intercepting a missile without the ship taking damage. Databases Databases give the colonists reference when making a colony. *Scientific Database: 100% **Determines how advanced the colony will be. *Cultural Database: 100% **Determines the form of government. Defenses These are the defensive weapons of the colony ship. *Energy Cannon batteries: 50 **Used for attacking enemy ships. *Point Defense System: 50 **Used for intercepting projectiles. Other These are the miscellaneous systems of the Seedship. *Engines: 100% **Used to propel the ship. *Hyperdrive: 100% **Used for faster-than-light travel. *Landing System: 100% **Used for landing on the planet and forming a colony. *Construction System: 100% **Determines what kind of tech the colonists can build. *Shields: 100% **Used for protecting against incoming projectiles. Destinations At the beginning of Seedship, there were multiple destinations the ship could go to. Eventually, the Unknown Regions were selected as the ship's destination. #Onward to the next spiral galaxy. #*The travel time is very long. #*There are many systems related dangers. #*There are no info on enemies or planets. #To the satellite dwarf galaxy. #*The travel time is medium. #*Dangerous enemies may be there. #To the Unknown Regions. #*A region of the galaxy that was largely unexplored throughout galactic history, it remained a mystery to space travelers and served as a source of tales and wonders. #*The travel time is relatively short. #*There are confirmed hostile enemies in the regions. #*There are planets that are confirmed to be suitable for colonization. Events These are the types the Seedship may encounter on its way to a planet. *'Derelict Ship Encounter:' An abandoned ship has been encountered. It can be scavenged by an android boarding party. *'Autonomous Ship Encounter:' An AI-operated ship has been encountered. It may be hostile on sight or hostile only if provoked. *'Space Pirates Encounter:' A space pirate fleet is about to raid your ship, or is raiding another ship. Although they are very weak when facing against one or more capital ships, be reminded that the Seedship is just a large colony ship with minimum-grade defense systems. *'Artifact Encounter:' The Seedship has encountered an artifact that's drifting through space. It can be an abandoned space station, a Warp Gate, or other items of interest. *'Planet Encounter:' The Seedship comes across a planet. It may contain sentient life, other colonies, or ships, hostile or friendly. *'Collision Encounter:' Something is about to collide with the Seedship. It can be an asteroid, micrometeorite(s), or an artificial structure. *'Intelligent Life Encounter:' Sapient life has been detected. It's usually on a planet, but it sometimes can be fellow colony ships. *'Intelligent Machines Encounter:' Artificial intelligence has been detected. It can be self-replicating nanobots, androids that survived the Cataclysm, AI space stations, etc. *'Non-Intelligent Life Encounter:' Non-intelligence lifeforms have been detected. They are usually plants or non-sentient animals, but it can sometimes be massive beasts that live in space or on planets. *'Beacon Encounter:' A distress beacon has been encountered. It can lead to friendly damaged AI ships, a trap, hostile AI ships fighting each other, or wreckage. *'Astronomical Events Encounter:' A natural event in space has been encountered. It can be a supernova flare, black holes, or a protoplanet formation (gives possible scanner upgrade). *'Internal Systems Encounter:' Something has been detected inside the Seedship. It can be a rogue code, hidden colonists, an out-of-control surface probe, a degrading reactor, or other age-related damages. The encountered ships can be of any size (not unreasonably large) and from any franchise. Some encounters require the users to choose between 2 systems to be damaged (fast meteorite). Some require users to choose between a certain damage to a system or a possible damage to another system (supernova). Some require users to choose between a reward with a risk or nothing (ship encounters) or between confirmed damage on a system or a quick fix with a chance of more damage (nanobots). These are examples. There are also many hidden achievements in this game; they will be revealed one by one as the Seedship completes them. Planet List These are the planets that the Seedship have passed by. For all planets, there are 3 options: Drop surface probe, form colony, and move on. You can also come up with your own ones, and the GM will see what they can do about them. The color of the descriptor words are indicators. Red means it's bad, yellow means it works but isn't great, and green means it's suitable for all inhabitants of the Seedship. But there are also descriptors with no color; those you need to decide. Some planets may already have colonies, mining stations, or other artificial structures. Unnamed Planet 1=''A lone planet orbiting a red dwarf. A shattered protoplanet casts a cloud of asteroids around the planet.'' *Atmosphere: Marginal *Gravity: Extreme *Temperature: Low *Water: Trace *Resources: Rich *Anomalies: Possible structures. |-|Unnamed Planet 2=''A water-covered moon of a gas giant. The gas giant is almost large enough to become a star, and it smolders with red light.'' *Atmosphere: Non-breathable *Gravity: Very high *Temperature: Hot (relatively) *Water: Planet-wide ocean *Resources: Poor *Anomalies: None. |-|Unnamed Planet 3=''The seventh planet of a red giant. It is quite above the ecliptic plane, suggesting it was the result of a series of planetary collisions.'' *Atmosphere: None *Gravity: Moderate *Temperature: Very cold *Water: Ice caps *Resources: Rich *Anomalies: Artificial structures, electromagnetic activity, orbital structures, and a moon. Category:Forum Games